Too Much MugLug
by JSFazz
Summary: Cain wakes up with a nasty hangover and no memory of the previous night's events. DG wakes up beside him, equally as hungover and clueless. Thank the gods for memory magic! C/DG one shot


**A/N: **So this is a rather long one shot that I had to get out of my head because it wouldn't let me continue Within My Reach until I did so. Cain and DG may be a bit OOC but I blame it on the booze because let's face it, who is really themselves when they've had one too many. Enjoy! Oh, and Tin Man…not mine.

**Too Much Mug-Lug**

Cain slowly lifted his hand to his forehead as consciousness crept its way back in. As he became more aware, he immediately wanted to retreat back into the comforts of sleep as his head began to throb in pain. It felt like a wad of cotton had been shoved into his dry mouth. Yep, he knew a major hangover when he felt one. Damn Glitch and his homemade mug-lug.

The zipperhead had insisted on a celebratory dinner with just the four of them on the anniversary of the eclipse. An entire annual had passed, and Cain and Raw had made the journey to Finaqua for the reunion. Of course, Cain had been a frequent visitor to the palace. Glitch had become one of his best friends, and DG…well, he'd be lying if he'd said she wasn't the most important reason for his constant visits, although that would be a secret he'd take to his grave. He just wasn't the same man unless she was in his presence. Being apart from her for too long made him uneasy.

When Glitch whipped out the large jug after they digested their dinner, Cain knew they were all in trouble. Glitch grinned mischievously as he filled the four mugs, and they toasted their victory and their friendship before taking a swig. DG grimaced and mumbled something about it tasting like warm beer, but it didn't seem to deter her from downing the entire cup before the rest of them finished.

Drawing his mind back to the present, he attempted to open his eyes. As his surroundings came into focus, he immediately recognized the guest room he had been staying in while here and thanked the gods the shades were drawn. Judging by the small slits of the suns' light peeking through the edges of the shades, his current state would not have welcomed bright light.

Opening his eyes wider, the pounding in his head intensified. He groaned and rubbed his temples with his right hand. He attempted to lift the left to massage the other side of his head, but quickly realized that he could not. His hand seemed to be…trapped under something.

He froze, honing in more acutely on his senses. His legs seemed to be difficult to move as well. The pressing weight on his torso was new, too. Then there was the tickling breeze that blew across his abdomen in slow, timed increments. And he was suddenly aware of the contrast between the cold on his groin and the heat on his chest.

And then the weight moved, only slightly, but enough to send a shot of fear through Cain's entire being. He was too afraid to lift his head and look down, afraid of what he'd find sprawled across his body. When the weight made a whimpering sound, he finally had to look.

Lifting his head slightly, and silently cursing when his headache spread to the back of his skull at the movement, his eyes widened in shock as they were immediately met with a mess of dark hair. He'd know that hair anywhere.

_Great Gale, I'm screwed_, he thought to himself.

He took a moment to take in the full picture. His shirt was still on but completely unbuttoned, although by the look of it the buttons were completely gone. A very vague memory of small hands ripping his shirt open danced behind his eyes. He shook his head and refocused. There were several scratch marks on his chest. _Interesting._

He couldn't see her face, but her entire upper body was draped across his. He could feel her naked breasts against his ribcage and begged his body not to react to that sensation. His left hand was pinned under her hip. Her right arm was draped over his upper chest, and her left arm lay limp over his lower abdomen. The rest of his appearance had him seeing red at that moment. His pants were tangled around his ankles, and the rest of him was completely bare. Cain forced himself to move his head slightly so that he could note her own appearance. Yep, she was completely naked.

Lowering his head to the pillow, he tried to get his hazy, mug-lugged brain to work and figure a way out of this one. He had no idea how late in the morning it was, or where Glitch and Raw were, or the rest of the royal family for that matter. He didn't have to be a smart man to know that if they were caught in this incredibly embarrassing and inappropriate position, her father would have him shot on sight.

_How could this have happened? She deserved so much better than this!_ he mentally scolded himself. Of course, there was a part of him that was overjoyed at this new development, spending many nights alone in bed thinking of waking up with her draped over him like this. But he didn't allow himself any pleasure at this moment. He was too disgusted with himself. And what was even more upsetting was that he couldn't remember any of it.

_Damn you Glitch!_ he berated the headcase once more.

She moved again, her left arm lifting as her hand came dangerously close to brushing his semi-hard length. He cursed his body for betraying him at this most inopportune time. Her left arm came to rest over her hip as her entire body rolled off of him and onto the mattress beside him. His body felt immediately cold as the warmth of her naked body was now gone. He lay there frozen, his eyes wide, his breathing shallow. He was afraid to move in fear of scaring her half to death, or himself, he wasn't sure.

She moaned loudly and brought her small hands to her eyes, rubbing them gingerly. Witnessing her movement, Cain sprang into action and immediately threw himself off the bed, reaching swiftly for his pants as he brought them back up over his hips and fastened them closed. He went to button up his shirt but there were no buttons to fasten and he once again vaguely recalled them being scattered across the room at the force of being ripped from the fabric.

Cain glanced down at the bed and became immediately entranced by the hungover beauty laid out before him. She flattened both palms over her face and tried to wake herself up. He was hypnotized by her small breasts as they rose and fell with her breathing. His mouth began to water and he felt his pants begin to tighten. She then raised her arms over her head and stretched her body. Cain thought he was going to have a heart attack. His eyes wouldn't move from her glorious body…the body that was just covering him like a blanket, now moving invitingly around on his bed.

_Mine, all mine_.

He bit back a growl. The throbbing in his head dulled as the lust began to take over. But then she opened her eyes and squinted up at the ceiling, her hands falling limply against her stomach. She licked her lips several times, and Cain knew her mouth was probably as dry as his own had been.

Groaning, her hands moved back to her head and she started to massage her temples, much like he had done.

"Damn you Glitch…too much mug-lug," she mumbled, and Cain couldn't help but chuckle at the echo of his own thoughts.

Big mistake.

She turned her heavy-lidded blue eyes to him. A look of confusion crossed her face.

"Cain?"

"Hey there, princess." His automatic response to her greeting was impossible to hold back. Her eyes moved from his face down to his bare chest that peeked out from underneath his open shirt. And then slowly her eyes trailed back up to his, and he almost stopped breathing as he saw her eyes darken with lust. That look was so familiar…

Suddenly her eyes widened in panic as she finally realized what she was looking at…and where she was. Her eyes darted around the room quickly before landing on her own naked body laid out for all the world to see…or at least, one certain ex-Tin Man. Scrambling, she grabbed the tangled sheet from the foot of the bed and brought it up to cover herself. When her accusing eyes shot to Cain, he was finally freed from his trance and turned his back to her.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, clenching his eyes shut.

DG sat up in the bed, holding the sheet protectively around her body as she stared at his back. As the adrenaline rush lulled, her headache came back with a force and she groaned again. Her free hand returned to her forehead, and she held her heavy head as she fought to make sense of her current situation.

"What happened?" she asked. "Wait…I can guess what happened. Why else would I be here naked in your bed."

"I don't know what to say, DG," Cain replied, shaking his head and holding up his hands in defeat. "I wish I could remember, but it's all a blur."

She nodded. "Yeah…too much mug-lug," she said again.

"I'm gonna kill Glitch," Cain muttered.

"Now, now, Cain…he's not to blame. We are adults, after all, and responsible for our own actions. I just…used to be able to handle my liquor."

"Mug-lug is pretty strong."

"Obviously, if you can't even remember."

He turned his body half way, still not looking at her on his bed, barely covered by a thin sheet.

"What is the last thing you remember, DG?"

She lowered her hand and stared down at the bed, trying to clear through the fog in her mind.

"The last thing I remember," she said slowly as certain scenes played in her head, "was suggesting we play some drinking games. After watching Raw pass out after a few rounds of quarters, and Glitch staggering off to the bathroom at some point, I think…oh god," she groaned, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "Did we…play truth or dare?"

Cain furrowed his brow, vaguely recalling his own recollections of the previous night's activities. He did remember her teaching them to play a game called 'quarters', bouncing a platinum off the table and into a glass of mug-lug, and having to drink said glass of mug-lug if the platinum missed. He did remember seeing Raw's eyes roll back in his head before falling off the chair and curling up on the floor. And he did recall Glitch's face turn a sickly green before he made a beeline for the bathroom, bumping into walls along the way. He pictured DG's lopsided grin and the glint in her eye as she seemed to challenge him to some new game called truth or dare. And from there…it got hazy again.

"Sounds about right," he replied.

The two remained there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Cain began to get nervous and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"You should probably go, DG. It would be very bad for both of us if anyone found you here…like this," he said quietly.

She nodded again, her eyes moving around the room. "Um…do you see my clothes?"

Cain inhaled sharply at his stupidity. This whole time he could have been handing her clothes instead of her sitting uncomfortably naked in his bed. Not that he minded…

_Stop it, you old fool!_

He moved his feet, glad to have something to do in this awkward moment rather than standing there like a statue trying not to gawk at the enticing young girl he had apparently ravished in a drunken stupor just hours earlier. That thought sent another wave of disgust through him, and he grimaced.

Spotting her blue dress on the floor near the door, he hurried over to it and snatched it up. On his way back to the bed, he spotted her corset draped precariously over the arm of a chair and a small pair of lace underwear on the floor by the bed. He grabbed them and finally looked at her. From his position on the other side of the bed, he could see her bare back and a peek of her ass before it disappeared into the mattress. His eyes moved to her face and he noticed in horror that she was staring at him. She blushed and looked away.

Clearing his throat, he handed her the clothes and she graciously took them from him. She stared up at him expectantly, and he stared back, locked in her blue eyes once more, wondering what she wanted of him.

_Anything, princess. Anything._

"Um, Cain?"

"Yes," he replied breathless. He felt his palms begin to sweat.

"Would you mind…turning around so I can, um…"

Realization hit him and nearly knocked him on his ass. He was such an idiot!

"Oh…right," he babbled, turning his back. He listened intently as he heard the sheets move. He began to sweat as he heard her naked body slide from his bed, and the rustle of fabric as she began to dress herself.

"I guess we should…talk about this?" she said from behind him, drawing him back to his senses.

He cleared his throat again and placed his hands on his hips, looking down at the floor and his socked feet.

"Yeah…I mean, I guess we should."

He heard her sigh. "Well, obviously we got incredibly drunk and had drunk, sloppy sex."

Raising his head, he cocked it to the side, trying to find the meaning in her words. She seemed to notice.

"Well, look at you. Your shirt's been ripped open and you probably woke up with your pants down around your ankles…am I right?"

He wanted to die right there of embarrassment. All he could do was grunt in an affirmative response.

"And judging by the condition of my dress, it was hastily removed and without much finesse, so…hence the drunk, sloppy sex," DG clarified.

"Are you…um…decent?" he asked, suddenly needing to see her face.

"I guess as much as I can be right now."

He turned slowly and gasped as his eyes fell on her. She gripped her dress closed in front over her chest. Looks like he wasn't the only one to have their buttons torn from their threads. She clutched her corset in the other hand. He looked at her questioningly.

"This thing is beyond fixable," she said, gesturing with the corset.

Cain sighed and lowered his head. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, DG." The guilt was finally taking over as he looked at his princess's disheveled and debauched appearance.

"Cain, don't blame yourself. There's nothing to be sorry for. I was there, too, remember?"

He scoffed. "No, I don't." He looked up at her. She was frowning.

"Me neither," she said quietly. They stared at each other for a moment before DG began to fidget. "Well, I probably should sneak out of here and hopefully make it up to my own room unseen."

Giving him a wide berth, she walked around him and the bed toward the door behind him. A lump formed in his throat. He couldn't let her leave this way. Not without knowing some semblance of the truth.

"DG," he called, stopping her just before the door.

"Yeah?" she asked, remaining still.

"I wish I did."

She turned then, confused. "You wish you did what?"

He paused. "Remember."

She was quiet for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Me, too."

He looked over at her as she began to walk towards him. As she stood before him, their eyes locked once more, his hands itching just to touch her.

"I'm sure it was amazing," she whispered.

He made a strange noise in his throat, unable to form a coherent thought at that moment other than what it must have been like to have had her in that way. In the way he had only dreamed about.

Suddenly her eyes seemed to light up and her little mouth opened slightly.

"Hey, I have an idea…what if we could?" she said.

"Could what?"

"Remember," she said, dropping her corset back on the chair.

"I don't follow," he said.

"A little memory magic ought to do it," she grinned wickedly, her excitement building.

"Magic? You can use magic to make us remember?"

She nodded once, her pink lips locked in a perpetual grin. And then her hand was in his, and he felt suddenly dizzy.

"I just hope I didn't have too much mug-lug to screw up my magic. I wonder if my light feels the effects of a hangover, too," DG said.

Cain gulped, suddenly very nervous. If she could make them remember every sordid detail, would it only make things worse? Would things between them change forever? He didn't know if he could handle losing DG in his life…even as a friend. But it was too late – things had already changed between them. Drunken mistake or not.

"You ready?" DG asked, sensing his hesitation. He pursed his lips and nodded, mentally bracing himself.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing in on her light. She recalled the memory magic Tutor had taught her and called it forth. Cain watched her intently for a moment before closing his own eyes.

Like a door slamming in his face, the images were brought to the forefront of his mind with a force, causing him to stagger a bit. DG tightened her grip on his hand as the memories came flooding back and played out simultaneously behind their eyes.

***

"_Glitch is such a lightweight," DG snorted between giggles as they watched their friend stumble toward the bathroom._

"_You'd think he'd built up more of a tolerance for this stuff. He made it, after all," Cain replied with a stupid grin, which only made DG laugh even harder. _

"_And then there were two," DG exclaimed, raising her mug and clinking it against his own. "Here's to the only two people in this stuffy old place who know how to handle their mug-lug."_

_Cain arched a brow at her. "You look pretty tipsy yourself there, princesssss," he slurred, hiccupping once. DG looked stunned at him a moment before breaking out into another fit of giggles._

"_Look who's talking, Tin Man."_

_Scooting closer to him on the dining room floor, having lost all ability to sit straight on a chair hours ago, she reached for the jug beside them and refilled Cain's cup. He grimaced._

"_Waste not, want not my Popsicle always used to say," DG laughed, topping off her own mug._

"_So now what do we do?" Cain asked, his glazed eyes searching down the hall for any sign of Glitch's return._

"_More games? Cain looked back at her and smirked._

"_More? I'm beginning to question your upbringing over there. All you seem to know are drinking games. Not befitting a princess of the realm…" Cain hiccupped again._

_DG snorted. "Please. What did you and your Tin Man buddies do while sitting around the barracks all day…play croquet and recite poetry?"_

"_All right, all right…let's get on with this. What game did you have in mind?"_

_DG took a sip from her cup and stared at the wall for a moment before her eyes widened in delight. She looked at Cain and grinned mischievously. "Truth or dare."_

_Cain tilted his head as he looked at her. "I don't like that look," he said, pointing at her, his eyebrows raised._

_She twisted her face, looking appalled. "What look?"_

"_Like I'm about to get into some serious trouble."_

"_Relax, Tin Man, it's perfectly innocent. If you choose truth you have to answer any question I ask truthfully, and if you choose dare, you have to perform whatever task I command of you."_

_He scoffed. "Innocent my ass." _

_She grinned and arched an eyebrow. "Too scared? Is the big, macho Tin Man not up to the challenge?"_

_He stared her down and took a big swig from his cup. "All right, but I go first."_

_She shrugged. "Fine. I choose dare," she replied, wiggling her eyebrows._

_He sighed, trying to form a coherent thought let alone come up with something for her to do. Finally an idea struck him. Reaching over, he grabbed the almost empty jug of mug-lug and filled her cup back up. _

"_You have to drink this entire cup without coming up for air once," he demanded, a sly smile creeping through his inebriation. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at his brilliance._

_DG rolled her eyes. "Lame."_

_His face fell. "What?"_

_She only tipped her head back and chugged her entire mug until it was empty. Dropping the cup to the floor, she couldn't help the small belch that escaped her lips. _

"_Oh, excuse me," she said, placing her hand on her chest. Cain laughed out loud. "Ok, your turn. Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth," Cain replied, tipping his cup to his lips for another sip._

"_Where is the strangest place you've ever had sex," she asked coyly. _

_Cain inhaled sharply and immediately began to choke on his mug-lug. He coughed a few more times, his eyes watering, as he stared at her in shock. Her eyes only challenged his, daring him to answer. Thankfully he'd had enough alcohol in him to damn the impropriety of it all._

_Lifting his eyes to the ceiling, he sifted through his hazy memories. _

"_While riding on the back of my horse," he stated matter-of-factly._

_DG's eyes widened in amazement. She stared at him a moment, as if seeing him in a whole new light._

"_Wow…impressive," she replied, blinking once._

_He smirked. "Ok, princess, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth," she said. She nodded her head towards the jug and he handed it to her. She lifted it to her lips and took a long swig._

_His eyelids were becoming heavy due to the effects of the mug-lug. The walls seemed to move and he felt the need to lie back, propping himself up on his elbow._

"_Are you attracted to anyone here in the OZ?"_

_She looked at him once then took another long swig from the jug. Dropping it heavily by her knees, she, too, leaned back on her side, resting her head in her hand, mirroring his pose. _

"_Yes."_

"_Who?"_

"_Nope, only one question allowed," she said, waving her finger in front of her. _

"_Fine," he frowned, almost pouting. She giggled at how ridiculous he looked. And cute._

"_Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_What is the dirtiest thing you've ever said to a woman in the heat of passion?"_

_Cain rolled his eyes. "You certainly have a one-track mind, Deeg."_

"_Everyone knows that sex questions are the only questions you ask during Truth or Dare. Just answer."_

_Laying his hand over his heart in a dramatic gesture, he replied, "I have never spoken so inappropriately to a woman…in any situation."_

"_Have you ever wanted to?"_

_His glassy blue eyes blazed into hers. DG felt something inside her coil at the intensity in his eyes. A long dormant ache began to throb between her legs. Her eyes never left his. Slowly he dragged his finger up into the air and wagged it back and forth._

"_Nope, only one question allowed," he said, echoing her own words._

_She bit her lip as she watched him take a sip from his cup, his eyes still locked on hers._

"_Truth or dare."_

_DG thought a moment. "Truth."_

"_Do you think about sex a lot, DG?" he asked in a husky voice as he lowered his cup to the floor. Their eyes were locked permanently, it seemed. DG's breathing began to grow shallow as she subtly moved her thighs together to help quell the rising ache between them._

_He instinctively leaned closer to her, anticipating her answer._

"_Only when in the presence of certain company," she replied vaguely. Her tongue snaked out from between her lips and dragged ever so slowly along her bottom lip before taking it gently between her teeth. Cain watched her lips, mesmerized, and bit back a growl._

"_Truth or dare," she asked, almost breathless._

"_Truth."_

_DG found herself sliding across the floor in his direction. He didn't move a muscle. Suddenly she was directly in front of him, the heat radiating off his body intoxicating her even more than the mug-lug. She noticed his chest rising and falling more quickly. Evidently she wasn't the only one._

"_Have you ever imagined kissing me?"_

_Cain's eyes remained fixed on her lips. "Yes," he whispered. "Have you ever imagined kissing me?"_

"_All the fucking time," she answered, shaking her head. Cain's eyes darkened with lust at her use of profanity._

"_Do you ever think about doing…other things with me?" she asked. Her body began to take over as her back arched, needing to get even closer to him. He lifted his head from his hand and rose up higher on his elbow until he loomed over her. DG instinctively rolled on to her back as he moved closer, placing his left arm across her body, his hand on the other side of her head. His face was so close to hers, she nearly forgot how to breathe._

_Lowering his head, he nuzzled the side of her cheek with his nose until his lips pressed softly against her ear._

"_Yes." _

_His breath was hot in her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body. Her eyes closed and she whimpered at his proximity, the fire in her core damn close to erupting. Her small hands moved to his chest, grabbing the collar of his shirt into her fists. Turning her head slightly, she slid her tongue out of her mouth and trailed it up the shell of his ear. He groaned, and it was the most erotic sound she had ever heard. Her hips shifted toward him, but his lower body was too far._

"_What do you want to do to me, Cain?" she asked seductively in his ear. He took her ear lobe in between his teeth and bit down gently._

_DG's hands shot to his hips, and she pulled him, wanting desperately to feel his weight against her. He complied. Opening her legs, her skirt slid up her thighs as he nestled his hips in between them, hovering safely over her. His breath was coming in short heavy spurts against her ear. _

"_Tell me," she whispered in his ear._

"_I want to touch you," he began, and DG's eyes rolled back in her head in ecstasy. "Feel every inch of your skin under my finger tips."_

"_And then what?"_

"_I want…to taste you," he said, earnestly licking and sucking the spot on her neck right below her ear. She moaned and rolled her hips upward, desperately needing the friction._

_He growled and thrust his hips against hers in response. She could feel his hard arousal straining through his pants, and she thought she'd come right there. He pressed his entire lower body against hers._

"_Oh gods, DG," he whispered, sounding like a man on the edge. Her hands moved to his back, sliding down and landing on his ass, pushing him against her once more._

_He lifted his head until their eyes met, noses grazing, and he finally captured her lips in a searing kiss. Their tongues met frantically, fighting for dominance. It was somewhat sloppy, as drunken kisses can often be, but it was hot nonetheless and DG felt electrified. She was burning with desire for this man, screaming in her mind for him to do the raunchiest, crudest things to her._

_His right hand groped at her body, grabbing and molding her breast roughly into his hand as their lips melded against each other. His hips bucked against hers again, relishing the heat he could feel emanating from between her legs against his aching erection. She met his thrusts, building a steady rhythm until Cain thought he'd come right there in his pants._

_Pulling away, he watched her face as his hand moved lower, wrapping around her bare thigh and hitching it higher over his hip as he moved relentlessly against her. She cried out at the building pressure in her abdomen._

"_Cain we have way too many clothes on for this," she blurted out, imploring him with her eyes to rip off her dress and ravish her right there on the floor._

_Suddenly a muffled noise from across the room caught their attention. They both froze and turned their heads in the direction of the noise. Raw remained passed out and unconscious on the floor at the other side of the table, but he was mewling and making other strange noises, a bizarre grin plastered on his face. He was oblivious to anything at that moment, but no doubt feeling the intense lust that had suddenly ignited in the room._

_DG looked up at Cain, rolling her hips once against him to get his attention. He looked down at her, his eyes ablaze with desire, and she felt her panties dampen even more. _

"_Truth or dare, Tin Man," she said, grinning wickedly. He watched her for a moment before responding._

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to take me up to your room and fuck me senseless," she challenged. Cain growled and dropped his head into the crook of her neck, biting down on her shoulder gently. _

_Before she could cry out, she felt herself being hurled upwards. Suddenly she was in Cain's arms, being carried bridal style as he staggered out of the room and down the hall. When they reached his door, he went to turn the knob. It was locked._

"_Damn," he muttered, lowering DG to the floor to dig around in his pockets. He staggered backwards a step as he searched, and DG leaned herself against the wall in an effort to make the hallway stop spinning._

"_Hurry it up, Tin Man!"_

_Pulling the key successfully from his pocket, he approached her quickly and pressed his body against hers, pinning her against the wall._

"_You in a hurry, sweetheart?"_

_Lifting her leg, she wrapped it around his hip and rolled her hips against his._

"_Well I asked you to fuck me senseless, and here I am still with my wits about me. You're not following through on my dare fast enough, Cain."_

_Despite his inebriated state, he managed to get the key in the lock, turn it and push open the door forcefully before grabbing DG by the waist and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and planted her lips on his, moaning and whimpering into his mouth as his tongue found hers once more. He stumbled into his room and kicked the door shut behind him with his boot. _

_DG unclasped her legs from around his waist and slid down his body. Her hands moved to the top of his shirt, trying to undo the first button but failing miserably. Without thinking, she grabbed his shirt and pulled hard, effectively ripping every button from his shirt and sending it flying across the room. Once his bare chest was exposed, she greedily ran her hands along it, her eyes drinking in his toned chest down to his abdomen until it disappeared beneath the waist of his pants. She then turned her attention to his belt buckle, but his hands stopped her._

_Looking up at him curiously, he caught her off guard as his hands grabbed her breasts roughly over her dress. She moaned and arched her back into his touch, wanting to feel his bare hands on her._

"_Cain, I swear to god if you don't touch me right now I'm going to spontaneously combust and then you'll have the princess's death on your hands. How would you go about explaining that one?"_

_He growled again, and DG sighed. She would never get tired of hearing that sound. His fingers fumbled along the ties of her dress over her chest, but like her he was having little success. Gripping it in his strong hands, he tore her dress down the middle. It quickly slid off her shoulders and pooled at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her corset and panties._

_Cain dropped to his knees, running his nose along the waistband of her panties, his hands moving behind her to cup her ass in his hands. He squeezed and pulled her closer to his face, inhaling deeply._

"_You smell so good, DG. Oh…gods...I've wanted to smell you for so long," he whispered almost reverently. She cocked her brow._

"_Kinky," she giggled. "I thought you didn't talk dirty to a woman."_

_He raised his eyes. "What's the matter, you don't like it?"_

_She was unable to respond with him looking at her like that. He slowly rose up to stand before her._

"_This from the woman who dared me to fuck her senseless?"_

_DG moaned at his words. It was deliciously sinful and highly erotic hearing this man talk dirty to her. His fingers moved to the top of her corset. He looked at it once before reaching into his other pocket and retrieving his pocket knife. Flipping it open he ran it over the ties, slicing them open. Her corset slid off her arms and into his hands. He tossed it over the nearby chair before pocketing his knife._

_DG gave him a crooked smile. "I'm not sure you should be handling weapons while completely smashed, Mr. Cain."_

_He took her hand and placed it roughly against his ever hardening erection. She gasped._

"_You wanna handle it for me, darlin'?"_

_He took a step forward, pushing her down on his bed before leaning over her and taking her breast in his mouth. He trailed his tongue around her nipple and she cried out, burying her fingers in his blond hair as she pushed him closer...always needing him closer. His lips trailed up her chest, nipping and sucking wherever he met skin, as DG writhed beneath him._

"_You're so damn beautiful, DG, just like I knew you would be," he said against her neck, his tongue tracing every contour between her shoulder and her ear._

"_Cain, you're killing me," she whimpered. "I can't take much more of this."_

"_No need to beg, darlin'. I'm ready and willing," he growled, panting heavily. Standing, he toed off his boots as his hands fumbled at his belt buckle, managing to get it undone with little trouble. He unclasped his pants and they dropped to his ankles. DG's fingers hooked under the waistband of her panties and she quickly slid them down her legs, kicking them off._

_Raising her arms, she grabbed the sides of his ripped shirt and pulled him roughly towards her. He barely managed to hold out his hands to brace his fall on either side of her body before crushing her with his full weight._

_She moaned loudly as she felt his hard length against her belly, her hips rising up to feel more of him._

"_You want that, sweetheart?" he grinned wickedly, placing her hand around him. "How much do you want that?"_

_She stroked him, tightening her hand with each descent, and it was his turn to whimper as he bucked against her hand._

"_I want you so bad, Cain. I want to feel you inside me…hard and fast. Can you handle that, Tin Man? Can you make me scream your name?"_

"_Oh yeah, darlin'. I'll make you scream until you can no longer speak."_

_He moved one hand to her thigh, opening her legs wider. His fingers trailed up her soft skin until he reached the source of the heat he'd felt rubbing against him. He gently slid his fingers along her moist folds, groaning at the contact. _

"_So wet for me, princess," he whispered as his lips trailed down her neck. DG lifted her feet to press against his ass, urging him to take her already._

_He didn't disappoint._

_Positioning himself at her entrance, he slid inside her with a single thrust. They both cried out at the joining. The fire in DG's belly intensified feeling him buried so deeply within her. Cain remained still, allowing her to adjust to his intrusion, and reveling in the warmth in which he was encased. It had been so long, and he had secretly desired DG for what seemed like an eternity, taking her just like this in his dreams one too many nights alone in his cabin._

_After a moment, he began to move, thrusting his hips in a slow torturous rhythm. He lifted himself up on his arms, wanting to watch her face, memorizing every expression as he moved inside her. DG's eyes couldn't help but watch their lower bodies come together, the sight of him moving in and out of her carrying her to new heights. Throwing her head back, she trailed her nails down his bare chest._

"_I said hard and fast, Cain," she growled, and he echoed her. He moved his hips faster, thrusted deeper until the bed was shaking with the force of it._

"_Yeah, oh god…that's it Cain…oh my god," DG whimpered, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he grunted above her._

_The pleasure on her face was enough to bring Cain close to the edge as he felt the pressure building. But he didn't want to go before she did. He lowered his hand to her clit and pinched it between his fingers. She cried out and frantically clawed at his shoulders._

"_Come on, baby. Come for me, DG."_

"_Oh god, Wyatt," she keened. The sound of his name falling from her lips in such a way was nearly his undoing._

"_That's it, DG. Say my name."_

"_Wyatt," she cried again. "Oh…fuck…"_

_He vigorously rubbed her clit with the pad of this thumb until she was screaming and fisting the sheets in her hands. DG's release hit her with a force and she literally saw stars behind her eyes. _

_Cain pushed into her relentlessly, his hips moving erratically as his release finally surged forth. He continued to softly thrust until he had completely emptied himself inside her. _

_Grunting, he lowered himself on top of her, unable to hold his own weight anymore. They both panted heavily, their lungs screaming for air as they came down from their high. Finally, Cain rolled onto the bed and pulled himself up onto the mattress. DG crawled up beside him and draped herself across his sweaty chest._

"_Well you did it, Wyatt Cain. I am currently without senses," DG finally spoke, her speech slurred and heavy with exhaustion._

_He closed his eyes and laid his hand against the top of her head, brushing the hair away from her face. "Happy to oblige, princess."_

***

Cain's eyes flew open. DG was already staring up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. They were both breathing heavy, their hands still clasped, only DG had tightened her hold on his hand. Her other hand had moved to his chest at some point during the memory recall, and her fingers were toying with the edge of his shirt.

"Wow," she breathed.

Cain nodded, his eyes trained on her lips.

"I take it back…I'm not sorry," he said.

She smiled. "Neither am I."

He grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her to him, his lips devouring hers hungrily. Her dress fell open as her hands were no longer in place to hold it shut and she pushed her body against his, moaning at the skin-on-skin contact.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, she smiled again.

"I have a few other drinking games I can teach you, Tin Man."

He shook his head, lowering his hand to her breast and rendering her speechless. "Drinking with you is dangerous, darlin'. Besides, no need for games. We both know what we want."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why Wyatt, are you saying you don't want to play with me anymore?"

"On the contrary, princess, I believe you have your wits about you once again. Looks like I have some work to do," he replied, capturing her lips once more to silence her and pushing her back on his bed.


End file.
